Bran Stark
2 3 4 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Das Tor" |Erschienen in =25 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Prinz des Nordens Lord von Winterfell (vertrieben) Wächter des Nordens (vertrieben) |Beiname =Bran Stark |Status =Am Leben |Alter =15 (in Staffel 6) |Geboren =288–289 n. A. E. |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Kultur = |Herkunft =Winterfell |Fraktion =Haus Stark |Religion = |Familie ={Eddard Stark} - Vater {Catelyn Stark} - Mutter {Robb Stark} - Bruder Sansa Stark - Schwester Arya Stark - Schwester Rickon Stark - Bruder Jon Schnee - Halbbruder Benjen Stark - Onkel {Hoster Tully} - Großvater Edmure Tully - Onkel {Lysa Arryn} - Tante Robin Arryn - Cousin |Dargestellt von =Isaac Hempstead-Wright |Sprecher =Manuel Scheuernstuhl }} Brandon Stark, von allen nur Bran genannt, ist eine Hauptfigur in der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten und sechsten Staffel der Serie Game of Thrones. Er kommt nicht in der fünften Staffel vor. Gespielt wird er von Isaac Hempstead-Wright und ist zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode "Der Winter naht" der ersten Staffel zu sehen. Bran ist ein hochgeborener Junge, der zu Beginn der ersten Staffel mit seiner Familie auf Winterfell lebt. Nachdem er von Jaime Lennister aus einem Turmfenster gestoßen wurde, konnte er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Aus diesem Grund ist er auf dem geistig behinderten Diener Hodor angewiesen. Zudem hat er prophezeihende Träume. Er ist der mächtigste Warg, den es je gegeben hat. Er kann sowohl Tiere, als auch Menschen kontrollieren. Außerdem ist er nun der dreiäugige Rabe. Bran besitzt den Schattenwolf Sommer, zu dem er eine enge Bindung hat. In der Serie Früheres Leben Bran ist das vierte Kind und der zweite Sohn von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. Eddard ist der Anführer der Familie Stark und der Wächter des Nordens. Er hat einen älteren Bruder namens Robb und einen jüngeren Bruder namens Rickon. Zudem hat er noch zwei Schwestern namens Sansa und Arya sowie einen unehelichen Halbbruder namens Jon Schnee. Er ist zu Beginn der Serie 10 Jahre alt. Er wurde nach Eddards älterem Bruder Brandon benannt, welcher von Aerys II. Targaryen getötet wurde. Allerdings nennt ihn niemand Brandon, außer seine Mutter, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hat. Er träumt davon, ein Ritter der Königsgarde zu sein. Staffel 1 In der ersten Staffel erhält Bran seinen Schattenwolf. Als Bran beim Klettern auf einen Turm Jaime Lennister und Cersei Lennister in einer verfänglichen Situation entdeckt, stößt Jaime ihn aus dem Fenster. Er überlebt den Sturz, fällt jedoch in ein langes Koma. Währenddessen versucht ein Attentäter, ihn zu töten, wird jedoch von Sommer getötet. Nach seinem Erwachen aus dem Koma kann sich Bran nicht mehr an das Vorgefallene erinnern. Später kommt Tyrion Lennister und schlägt vor, einen speziellen Sattel für ihn anfertigen zu lassen, damit er trotz seiner Lähmung reiten kann. Außerdem wird ein Pony abgerichtet. Als er einmal damit reitet, kommen Robb Stark und Theon Graufreud mit, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Doch nach einem relativ langen Gespräch scheint er verschwunden; Er wird von drei fremden Gestalten, darunter Osha, bedroht. Staffel 2 Bran bekommt den Titel Prinz als sein Bruder sich zum König des Nordens krönt. Auch ist er vorübergehender Lord von Winterfell, da alle anderen Familienangehörigen im Krieg, tot oder verschwunden sind. Es wird gemeldet, dass die Graufreuds Tiefwald Motte eingenommen haben, und Rodrik Cassel nimmt die meisten Männer mit, um sie zurückzuschlagen. Wenig später kommt Theon mit wenigen Männern und nimmt die Burg mitsamt Stadt ein. Bran übergibt ihm Winterfell, damit niemandem etwas zustößt. Es erzürnt und verletzt ihn stark, dass Theon diesen Verrat begangen hat. Osha aber weiß, was zu tun ist und verführt Theon, sodass sie einen Plan entwerfen kann, um Bran, Rickon, Sommer, Struppel, Hodor und sich selbst die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Theon jagt ihnen hinterher, aber kann sie nicht finden; deshalb verbrennt er zwei Bauersjungen und behauptet, dass die beiden Stark-Kinder tot seien. Seit dem Tag gelten sie offiziell als verstorben. In Wahrheit aber sind sie zurück nach Winterfell gereist und verstecken sich in den Katakomben, was Maester Luwin eines Tages herausfindet. Theon will sich dem Trupp von Ramsay Schnee entgegenstellen und versucht mit einer flammenden Rede seine Gefolgsleute einzustimmen. Jedoch wird dieser von einem seiner Männer bewusstlos geschlagen und an einem unbekannten Ort verschleppt. Bevor die Eisenmänner sich aus Winterfell zurückziehen, brennen sie die Burg nieder. Ein paar Tage später geht die Gruppe um Bran zum Wehrholzbaum und verabschieden sich von Luwin, der schwer verletzt ist und sich unglaublich freut, die Kinder lebend zu sehen. Dann reisen sie von dannen. Staffel 3 Die Gruppe ist auf dem Weg nach Norden, als sie von zwei Gestalten überrascht werden: Meera und Jojen Reet. Die beiden wollen Bran helfen, sein drittes Auge zu öffnen, allerdings verstehen sich Meera und Osha augenscheinlich nicht besonders gut. Jojen eröffnet Bran, dass er ein Warg ist, dass er also in den Geist von Tieren eindringen und sie kontrollieren kann. Als sie während eines Gewitters in einer alten Windmühle Unterschlupf suchen, stürmen Wildlinge, die einen Mann jagen, auf den Hof. Bran und die anderen, versuchen, unentdeckt zu bleiben, doch Hodor hat Angst vor dem Gewitter und schreit. Aus Angst entdeckt zu werden bittet Jojen Bran, Hodor zu beruhigen. Dieser benutzt unabsichtlich seine Warg-Kraft, dringt in Hodors Geist und macht ihn bewusstlos. Danach dringt Bran in den Geist seines Schattenwolfs Sommer ein und lässt ihn einige Wildlinge töten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sieht er durch Sommers Augen Jon Schnee, der sich ebenfalls gegen die Wildlinge wehrt und letztendlich vor ihnen flieht. Staffel 4 Bran, in Begleitung von Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet, geht nördlich der Mauer um den dreiäugigen Raben zu finden. Er wird von den Meuterern der Nachtwache bei Crasters Bergfried gefangen genommen. Durch das Eingreifen von Jon Schnee kann er aber fliehen. Er findet schließlich den Raben. Staffel 6 Bran ist, durch die bei dem Dreiäugigen Raben erworbenen Fähigkeiten, in der Lage in die Vergangenheit zu blicken. So befindet er sich, in Begleitung des Dreiäugigen Raben in der Vergangenheit auf Winterfell. Dort trifft er auf Lyanna, Ned und seine Geschwister. Auch der junge Hodor und der junge Rodrik sind zu sehen. Er selbst ist jedoch nicht in der Lage mit ihnen zu sprechen, da sie ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen. Bran wäre gerne noch länger geblieben, doch der Rabe erklärt, dass man ertrinkt, wenn zu lange verweilt. Das nimmt Bran nur widerwillig hin. Auch muss er feststellen, dass Meera nicht besonders begeistert von ihrem zu langem Verweilen an diesem Ort ist. In einer weiteren visionellen Reise in die Vergangenheit befinden sie sich am Ende von Roberts Rebellion. Sie sehen Ned Stark in Begleitung seiner Ritter, zu denen auch Meras Vater gehört. Es handelt sich um den legendären Kampf mit Ser Arthur Dayn Schwert des Morgens und einem weiteren Mitglied der Königsgarde am Turm der Freude. Bran muss jedoch sehen, dass der Kampf anders abgelaufen ist, als die Geschichten erzählen. Am Ende stehen sich nur noch Ned Stark und Arthur Dayn gegenüber. Ser Arthur gelingt es Ned zu entwaffnen, doch wird er von Meras schwer verletztem Vater hinterrücks erstochen. Ned führt den letzten tödlichen Schlag aus. Bran will seinem Vater folgen, als dieser die Stufen zum Turm erklimmt, doch wird er vom Raben daran gehindert und aus der Vision zurückgeholt. Bran reagiert erneut verärgert, bekommt jedoch nur dieselbe Erklärung wie beim letzten mal. Allerdings erklärt der Rabe, dass Bran nicht ewig unter dem Baum sein wird und es ihm auch nicht bestimmt ist, den Platz des Raben einzunehmen. Doch bevor er geht, müsse er einfach alles lernen. Nachdem Bran aus einer anderen Vision wieder aufwacht, ist der dreiäugige Rabe noch längst nicht aufgewacht. Da Bran langeweilig ist bewirft er diesen mit einem Stein. Als dieser jedoch nicht aufwacht, fasst er an eine Wurzel und befindet sich auf einmal vor der Armee der weißen Wanderer. Er geht der Annahme aus, dass sie ihn nicht sehen können und läuft durch das Heer, bis er auf die Anführer der Wanderer trifft. Als diese ihn angucken, erschrickt er und blickt panisch umher, denn plötzlich gucken ihn alle an. Bran drehte sich um und dann packte ihn der große Anführer am Handgelenk und Bran wachte schreiend aus der Vision auf. Der Rabe sagte ihm, dass er ihn gekennzeichnet hätte und nun nicht mehr hier sicher wäre aber vorher müsse er noch alles lernen und so wurde Bran wieder in eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit gebracht. Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern In den Büchern trennt sich die Gruppe eigentlich; Bran geht mit Jojen, Meera, Sommer und Hodor, während Rickon mit Osha geht. Allerdings wurden Meera und Jojen erst später hinzugefügt, da die Anzahl der Personen für Verwirrung gesorgt hätte. Aus diesem Grund ist Osha womöglich bei ihnen geblieben, da ein Kind alleine auf der Durchreise wohl kaum sehr realistisch wäre. Darum ist Rickon auch noch bei ihnen, da dieser sonst hätte allein gehen müssen, nur in Begleitung seines Schattenwolfes. Galerie Winter is Coming Bran Robb Jon.png Bran 106 Bran im Traum.jpg Dancer.jpg Bran erfährt.jpg 206AlteundneueGötterTheonBran2.jpg Bran_Stark_S4_Game_of_Thrones.png Bran_Dreiäugige_Krähe_Staffel_6_GoT.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Bran Stark es:Bran Stark fr:Bran Stark it:Bran Stark pl:Bran Stark pt-br:Bran Stark ru:Бран Старк zh:布兰·史塔克 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Grünseher Kategorie:Leibwechsler Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere